Amelia la travesía del fénix
by danhywoh777
Summary: Esta es una historia llena de aventura, donde Amelia, hará todo lo posible para liberar su pueblo en manos de la malvada bruja Marina. También se encontrara con el increíble ave fénix, cuyas cenizas están en el castillo de la bruja, donde Amelia se encargara de liberar, tendrá que pasar muchos obstáculos pero allí están sus amigos Flora y Carin para luchar juntos.


Amelia la travesía del fénix

Sinopsis:

La Historia se centra en la época media, en un pequeño pueblo llamado Damazzo, cuyos habitantes no están tranquilos ya que el pueblo está regido por la malvada bruja llamada Marina.

Aquí es donde la protagonista de esta aventura, Amelia una joven muchacha de 17 años, valiente y justiciera, que buscara respuestas en un libro que le obsequia la gran madre Asís, una anciana muy sabia, en aquel libro descubre la existencia del increíble ave fénix y como este tiene relación con su pueblo; emprenderá una travesía épica junto a sus dos amigos Flora y Carin, donde habrá muchos obstáculos, y peligros que tendrán que pasar para llegar al castillo de la bruja en el cañón de la montaña, para recuperar las cenizas del fénix y ser liberado, igual como su pueblo.

Resumen:

Esta es una historia llena de aventura, donde Amelia, hará todo lo posible para liberar su pueblo en manos de la malvada bruja Marina.

También se encontrara con el increíble ave fénix, cuyas cenizas están en el castillo de la bruja, donde Amelia se encargara de liberar, tendrá que pasar muchos obstáculos pero allí están sus amigos Flora y Carin para luchar juntos.

Si quieres averiguar de qué se trata en profundidad, o lo que le espera a Amelia y sus amigos, emprende la aventura con ellos.

Cap. 1: El descubrimiento.

Un nuevo día más, en el pequeño pueblo de Damazzo, todos son muy unidos, si hay un problema todos están allí, pero solo había una sola cosa a la que no compartían, por temor quizás, era la liberación de su pueblo, ya que era regido por la malvada bruja Marina, que tenia Damazzo en sus poder, y los habitantes no podían hacer nada para evitarlo. Solo trataban de mantener limpio su pueblo. en ese lugar vivía una joven muchacha de 17 años llamada Amelia, se caracterizaba en ese lugar por dar alegría a Damazzo, era traviesa, se le ocurría cada cosa, pero cuando algo le parecía mal lo asía saber, Amelia vivía con su abuelo Godofredo muy gruñón cuando Amelia se metía en problemas, pero muy cariñoso y orgulloso de ella, también tenía dos grandes amigos una se llama Flora, ella era la persona que apoyaba en todas las locuras que se le ocurría Amelia, eran muy cómplices, el otro amigo que tenia se llama Carin, el es más bien tímido, y no le gusta meterse en problemas, es pesimista y a veces pelea con Amelia por diferentes puntos de vista, pero siempre terminaban riéndose. Había un día de la semana, que celebraban la unión de Damazzo, fundador del pueblo, donde preparaban, jugos de yemas y cocinaban, conejo a las brazas, todos disfrutaban ya que era la única cosa que les pertenecían a ellos todavía, todo era felicidad, hasta que recibieron una no muy grata visita, era Marina la bruja, le gustaba aguarles la fiesta, pero no venia sola sino con sus secuaces, que la acompañaban siempre, Marina con una pequeña sonrisa de maldad, les ordeno a sus secuaces, a destruir todo de la celebración, votaron la comida, votaron la decoración que habían hecho para el pueblo, las bebitas, todo, no dejaron nada en pie, Asís una anciana muy sabia y longeva, cuyo apodo era gran mamá, le pidió, que no siguiera más, pero Marina con un solo empujón la saco de su camino, y se siguió burlando, es ahí donde Amelia, se enojo y la encaro y le dijo:- ¡tú no tienes porque destruir nuestra celebración, no te bastó empoderarte de nuestro pueblo!- Marina con una risa de burla, le dijo:- mira, niña todo esto me pertenece, yo puedo hacer lo que se me plazca en ese lugar, acaso tú vas a impedirlo, creo que no, ustedes son mis esclavos, mientras esté a cargo de Damazzo, seré dueña de todo, incluso de ustedes-. Luego de esa amenaza se marcharon, todo el pueblo quedo devastado, estuvieron toda la tarde, ordenando el desmán que había quedado con la visitada de la bruja. Al día siguiente, Amelia se junto con sus amigos para hablar, lo que había sucedido en la celebración, y dijo:- debemos hacer algo, ya no podemos ser dominados por esa bruja-, a lo que Carin respondió:- no tenemos opción viviremos haci para siempre, debemos resignarnos,- Amelia con una mirada de enojo , le dijo:-resignarnos dices, acaso quieres que tus padres sean esclavos de esa malvada,- luego Flora dijo:- Amelia tiene razón Carin, debemos hacer algo para parar con esto, pero que. En ese momento Amelia se le pasó varias cosas por su mente, y les dijo con efusión:- ¡ya sé quien nos puede ayudar!; - a lo que ambos dijeron:- ¡¿Quién?!- Amelia, apuntó hacia la vivienda de la anciana Asís,- y Carin dijo:- ¿la gran madre?-, en que nos puede ayudar, Amelia le respondió:-en mucho, ella conoce más este pueblo, ellas sabe como Marina se adueño de Damazzo, si lo averiguo, podemos hacer algo, no creen.

Al caer la noche, Amelia se disponía a visitar a la anciana, lo que él abuelo Godofredo le dijo:- a dónde vas Amelia;- a lo que le respondió muy nerviosa:-con Carin y Flora abuelito, ya no me tardo-; ya que, no quería que supiera que iría hablar con la gran madre, para darle una solución a su pueblo. Al llegar a la vivienda de la anciana, entro sin cuidado ya que nadie le respondía, en un rincón vio un extraño libro, que le pareció llamativo, se preparaba para tomarlo en sus manos, cuando escucho una voz, muy débil, que le dijo:- ¿se te ofrece algo?, Amelia sabia, que la gran madre le daría una solución, y respondió:-quiero que me ayude, para que esa malvada nos deje libre.- La gran madre la miro y le dijo:- en tus manos tienes la solución, este libro es nuestra salvación-, Amelia con asombro la miro y le dijo:- aquí esta todas nuestras respuestas,- pero al instante confundida, remato- ¿pero si aquí está la respuesta, porque nadie hizo nada?.

En ese momento, tomaron asiento y la gran madre le conto la historia- hace mucho tiempo había un muchacho llamado Damazzo, muy amable con todos, había escuchado la leyenda de que habían visto una increíble ave muy poderosas, que habitaba en el cañón de la montaña, tenía la capacidad de resurgir de las cenizas, muy grande y su apariencia era de un ave envuelta en llamas, le decían el gran Fénix, en ese entonces el pueblo era muy pobre, y la gente moría de diferentes epidemias, pero tenían una solución para revertir el problema, debían capturar el Fénix, así que Damazzo se ofreció atraparlo, pero no estaba solo, en su viaje al cañón de la montaña, lo acompañaba Marina la bruja que en ese entonces vivía en el pueblo, pero sus intenciones no eran buenas ya que ella también lo quería capturar por sus increíbles poderes para sus nuevas pociones, y quedarse con el pueblo.

Cayó la noche, y Damazzo diviso una gran luz anaranjada, era Fénix que salía de su cueva, Marina y Damazzo quedaron perplejos al contemplarlo, Damazzo se enfrento con el ave, lanzo su espada al fénix y cayó herido en gran altura, solo debía buscar la solución para llevarlo al pueblo, en ese instante Marina le hecho un hechizo al fénix, cuya ave se convirtió en cenizas y aprovecho Marina a echarlo a un saco y arranco; en ese momento Damazzo la persiguió para arrebatarle el saco, forcejearon , la bruja en inserto la espada en el pecho y salió corriendo, dejo las cenizas del fénix en el castillo abandonado, que quedaba muy cerca de cañón, en una caja dorada con un hechizó para que nadie lo libere. Damazzo muy herido llegó todos estaban muy angustiados, enseguida llego la bruja, ya dueña de fénix, pidió el poder del pueblo, ya que había capturado el fénix, la gran madre Asís decidió que Marina seria la nueva fundadora, solo hasta que el fénix sea liberado, la mayoría no compartía la decisión, en ese momento Marina hizo de esclavo al pueblo. En cuanto Damazzo murió y por su valentía pusieron su nombre al pueblo, por muchos, muchos años el pueblo dominado por Marina hasta ahora.

Amelia escuchando ese relato en manos de la gran madre, sintió una gran valentía en su corazón, solo ahora debía tomar una decisión muy impórtate para su pueblo, pero ¿Qué será?.


End file.
